


A Mouselet at 221B

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Mouselet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three of the ACD stories, told from the viewpoint of Mouselet, who has a crush on Inspector Stanley Hopkins</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mouselet at 221B

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sherlock Holmes: 60 for 60 comm; in which every week the challenge is to write a 60 word ficlet for one of the ACD stories.
> 
> For the purposes of these stories Inspector Hopkins bears a close resemblance to John Thornton in "North & South" as played by Richard Armitage.
> 
> The ACD stories are: The Golden Pince-Nez; Black Peter; The Abbey Grange

**Stanley Hopkins has an Admirer**

When Inspector Hopkins arrived his lovely dark hair was wet where the rain had blown under his hat and his beautiful grey eyes were full of concern about his case.  Now Mr Holmes has assured him that he will go to Yoxley with him tomorrow his sweet face is peaceful as he sleeps on the sofa.  He is my hero.

 

 

**Case, what case?**

I was so afraid when Cairns fought back.  Mr Holmes is used to receiving the odd blow, but my poor inspector.  Naturally he went to the aid of Mr Holmes, but I was sure he would receive a hit in the face and I could not have borne it if Cairns had drawn blood.  Fortunately, Doctor Watson had his revolver.

 

 

**The Mouselet Goes on a Journey**

It’s a good job Mr Holmes didn’t notice me in his overcoat pocket.  He had been summoned by Inspector Hopkins and I could not resist the opportunity of seeing my hero once again.  We made several train journeys and Mr Holmes solved the case, but seemed to think it better that my dear inspector didn’t know what had actually happened.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mouselet wrote a complete story: The Case of the Beloved Inspector http://archiveofourown.org/works/880772


End file.
